


Brothers and sisters problem

by Dina999



Series: Gibbs family [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Discipline, Family, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: Tony, Kate and Jimmy get into a fight after Tony makes a bad joke.
Series: Gibbs family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976494
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs' team went to the call. A dead Marine in the park is revealed to have been killed by a serial killer. The perpetrator was caught in the same park almost immediately, but it was still a very difficult and cruel business, so Tony decided to have some fun before returning to the naval base.

“Kate, be careful here, it's slippery,” Tony says as they cross a small stream.

“You'd better watch yourself, because Gibbs won't like you haven't finished collecting evidence yet,” Kate said a little rudely.

“Well, let's see,“as soon as a young girl stands on a stone, she feels a light push on her shoulder, does not keep her balance and falls into a stream.

“Tony! “ Kate's indignant cry is heard as the young man doubles over and laughs loudly.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Jimmy asks worriedly.

“Yes, Jimmy, it's okay except I'm still wet thanks to Tony,” Agent Todd says irritably.

“Look, thundering got out of his cave, you know Palmer, the sun is bad for your skin,”DiNozzo teases through laughter.

“Very funny, Tony,” Palmer says caustically. “Give me your hand, Kate.”

“Thank you, Jimmy,” the young girl takes the thundering hand, but then Tony shoves the young man and James, and Kate again fly into the water.

“Tony !!!” a loud cry of two indignant voices is heard. And DiNozzo is still laughing out loud.

“Hah, okay, okay. Let's ... Hands ... Huh,” Tony says, still shaking with ill-restrained laughter, and holds out his hand to Kate and Jimmy. The two young men looked at each other, then at DiNozzo, then at each other again and nodded. They quickly grabbed the hands of the younger DiNozzo and pulled over themselves, so that he landed in the water next to them.

After that, shouts, swearing and endless arguments began who was right and who was wrong. So it would have continued if the guys had not heard a loud and painfully familiar whistle. All three shuddered, turned around and saw a very annoyed Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

“Alive from the water, change clothes, finish all your work and return to base. If I see you getting into fights again, you will definitely not like the consequences,” Gibbs says menacingly and looks at his team with a firm gaze. The young people were gone. Jethro just nodded in satisfaction.

**NCIS building**

The first few hours at the base were quite quiet until Kate found out that Tony had eaten her sandwich.

“Who gave you the right to eat my sandwich?”

“It's not my fault, I was hungry.”

“You're acting like a child, Tony.”

“Being a child is better than a bore.”

“Unlike you, I…” Kate didn't have time to finish because Gibbs interrupted their little argument.

“Enough, go down to Ducky and cool off a little, if you come back here and act like children, I will treat you as such. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, boss / Gibbs is pretty clear,” came the same answer from his two children, who were already on their way to the elevator.

**In the dissecting room**

The elevator rang, warning of new admirers. The only one who was now in the morgue is Dr. Malard's assistant, Jimmy Palmer. It was he who turned towards the sound. Two arguing agents got out of the elevator.

“What do you guys want?” Palmer asks, a little annoyed. He was still pissed off at Tony's stupid joke that had him bathed in icy water.

“Nothing, thundering, the boss sent us here to cool off,” Tony answers rudely, Palmer just snorts at this.

“Where is Ducky, Jimmy?” Kate asks wearily. All these arguments get on her nerves.

“He’s in Abi’s lab, Kate. And, Tony, stop calling me a thunderbolt, I'm sure you don't even know who they are,” Palmer says sarcastically.

“You mean that I'm an idiot, thundering?“ asks DiNozzo angrily and pushes the assistant pathologist.

“Don't bother him, Tony.”

“It's none of your business, Kate. And no ... Although, yes, I wanted to say that you are an idiot, Tony. Especially with your stupid jokes,” Jimmy spits out and pushes him back.

“Don't you dare talk like that to Kate, the bespectacled thundering,” DiNozzo pushed again.

“I’m able to protect myself, Tony.”

Before they even had time to blink, a second later a mess began. Both Tony, and Kate, and Jimmy were very tired after a hard case and, apparently, they found a better way than to throw their emotions on each other. Only this method is not entirely correct, however, the three villains will soon find out about it.

**After a while at the top**

The reason Gibbs sent the kids to the autopsy is Palmer. Somehow Jimmy had a calming effect on the two constantly arguing agents, at least he could calm them down for a while. But apparently this is not the case. When the time allotted for the guys was up, Gibbs sighed heavily and headed to the dissection room. On the way, he met Daki and together they went downstairs.

There they saw something that was not as expected. Three children rolled on the floor with a clear desire to hit the other.

“Hey you! Stop immediately!” Jethro growled. The brawlers froze like statues, otherwise their boss would have smiled. Tony was lying on his back, holding Jimmy by his curly hair with one hand, and with the other grasping Kate's sweater. Palmer, in turn, was sandwiched between Tony and Kate and was partially lying on DiNozzo, he grabbed him by the collar of an expensive shirt and, in all visibility, tried to pull him away from himself. One hand of Kate Todd was gripping the senior agent's tousled bangs in a death grip, while the other hand tugged on Jimmy's collar.

“Get up, briskly,” Gibbs ordered in the best commanding tone. All three intruders jumped in the same second. The former Marine began examining them for several very long minutes. He sighed with relief when he realized that there were no serious injuries. Apart from the disheveled appearance, torn and stretched clothes, and one pair of broken glasses, there were only a few scratches and bruises.

“Explain.”

“He was the first to start,” the children cried, pointing at each other. Gibbs only growled low at that.

“Wrong answer, please try again. You have exactly three seconds to explain, otherwise I will spank you right here and now. Time has gone.”

The children began to tell an angry Gibbs how they got to the point where they pounced on each other.

“OK, I understood. Ducky, will you treat their battle wounds? The NCIS agent asked the silent doctor.”

“Of course, Jethro. Young people, have a seat. ”The doctor indicated the autopsy table. The guys nodded grimly and sat down on the iron surface.

Duckie got out a first aid kit and busied himself with scratching the one closest to him. It was Jimmy.

“Ay!” Palmer yelled and twitched as the doctor began to work on the cut on his cheek.

“Don't move, Mr. Palmer,” the elderly doctor warns him sternly.

“Dr. Malard, I myself am able to handle my ...” the young man begins with a little attitude, but he was immediately interrupted by a sharp and sonorous blow to the back of his head, “Hey! What the heck?”

“I advise you to keep quiet, Jimmy, until I lowered my target below, you already have enough problems,'' Gibbs warned and put another resonant slap on the head, this time the boy sobbed softly.

After the doctor had dealt with all of the intruders, Gibbs hissed softly:

“Now all three of them will go upstairs to interrogation room number three and bury their noses in different corners and be silent, and just try to touch each other, am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Gibbs. Yes, boss ” The little villains quickly disappeared into the elevator door.

“How are you, Jethro?” asks Ducky and puts his hand on the shoulder of his old friend.

“I'm fine, just a little tired. I think they, too, will I deal with your boy?” Gibbs asks with a grin.

“He’s all yours, besides we had a contract, whoever catches the child first, punishes him, and you went into the dissection room first,” Daki teased him.

“Okay, I need to take care of the kids.” Gibbs heads up, but first he needs to call.

“Hi, Jethro,” a familiar, gentle voice is heard after a few rings.

“Hi, Shannon,” Gibbs says softly.

“What have the children done?” the girl asks with fun and slight alarm in her voice.

“How did you know?”

“You only use that tone when you need to punish one of the kids, dear,” Gibbs felt himself smile. “Who got caught this time?

“Tony, Kate and Jimmy. The three got into a big fight and got into a fight in the morgue, and now they are standing in the corner thinking about their behavior.”

“OU! This is pretty serious, but I think daddy Gibbs can handle it,”hearing the fun in his wife's voice, Jethro relaxed and smiled, ”but, Jethro, I want you to bring them to us for dinner. Children after punishment need a little maternal affection. Besides, Kelly missed our villains.”

“They were with us only last Saturday, and today is Thursday. Although, of course, I will bring them for dinner, but I do not promise that they will sit comfortably. Sorry honey, I have to go. I don't want to keep the kids waiting.”

“Of course, Jethro, I love you and don't be too hard on them,” the former infantryman rolled his eyes at that, “and don't roll your eyes at me.”

“I love you,” he said with a grin and hung up. Gibbs took a heavy wooden hairbrush from a drawer and headed towards the interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile in the interrogation room**

All three children stood in different corners of the room and were silent. The silence was depressing and Tony spoke first.

“Hey,” the young man called softly.

“Tony, are you mad? Do you want to get us into more trouble?” Kate hisses back.

“No, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you into the water or started a fight,” Tony whispered and lowered his head.

“I have to apologize too. I shouldn't have been rude and answered you, Tony,” Jimmy said slightly shyly.

“And I should apologize for being rude,” Kate nodded.

"I think I said keep quiet," came the hiss of an annoyed Gibbs. The three of them shuddered and groaned.

“Kate and Tony, wait your turn outside the door, Jimmy come”, all three turned and groaned involuntarily. The boss held a heavy wooden comb, which all of his children were familiar with, because it had lit a fire on their poor asses more than once. As the two left, Ducky's assistant looked at Gibbs with puppy eyes.

"Come Jimmy," the agent called again in a firmer tone. This time the boy obeyed. He gazed apprehensively at the hated object in the hands of his tormentor.

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Gibbs asked. The boy nodded, "The verbal response," reminded him of one of Jethro's rules.

“Yes, I ...” Palmer involuntarily sighed, “I behaved like a child and responded to the provocation of agent DiNozzo.”

“Okay, then there’s no point in delaying any longer,” the senior agent said and sat down on a chair. The young man's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

“Yes, Jimmy, you know the rules. Childish misconduct childish punishment”, the gray-haired man reminded him, “so come here. Or I'll remind you what happens when you disobey”, the former Marine threatened.

The boy wanted to protest, but the threat and memories of the last time forced him to approach Gibbs. In a second, he was already lying face down across the knees of the older man. One hand of Gibbs rested on the brown-haired man's lower back, and the other deftly pulled his pants down to his knees, the guy immediately began to kick in an attempt to escape, but he was stopped by a sharp and painful slap on the ass.

“Stop it, Jimmy, or I'll let the boxers down too”, one phrase was enough to calm the youngster.

Wasting no time, the former Marine began pounding hard on the skinny ass in his lap.

When Jimmy was punished, he did his best to remain silent, because most of all in his life he feared losing the respect of Dr. Mallard or Agent Gibbs. For a young man, the approval of these people was essential. Since childhood, his parents worked hard and were almost never at home. The boy was almost always on his own and learned early to take care of himself. And after he got into NCIS, everything changed.

Palmer bit his lip to keep from moaning or crying as the fire began to build up in his ass. It was his bad habit of biting his lips to the point of blood from which he was gradually weaned. After about thirty spanks on the black boxers, the NCIS agent stopped.

"Stop biting Jimmy's lip immediately or I'll pull your boxers down," Gibbs threatened. Jimmy shook his head and let go of his lip as the gray-haired man took the mahogany comb. Then the boy was bent forward and he instinctively grabbed the leg of the NCIS agent. The next fifteen spanks were terribly painful and at each blow Palmer screamed and cried, he did not even notice how it all ended. The former Marine rubbed the young man's lower back in a circular motion until he calmed down. Then Jethro pulled up the boy's pants, put them in front of him and embraced him.

“Shh, kid, it's okay,” the man whispered gently, only his children knew this soft, soothing tone, “you have some time before we go to my place for dinner. Shannon wants to make sure I didn't kill you”, the gray-haired man grinned.

“Is she angry?” Palmer asked quietly.

“No, but she is not happy and I think very soon she will show her displeasure to you and your brother and sister. And one more thing, after you calm down you go down to the dissecting room and stand in the corner, do you understand me? And call Kate”, the boy groaned in the shoulder to Gibbs while he stroked his disheveled head, in the name of this silver-haired man the second letter b stands for bastard and all his elders sometimes agreed with this institution. But he obeyed.

“It's your turn, Keith,” the young boy squeaked when he left the room, gave the girl a look full of regret, Tony squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly and pushed his sister. It was his job as a senior, and it didn't matter that his ass was soon in the line of fire too.

The young girl took a deep breath and stepped towards her death.

“Come here, Kate,” Gibbs said, and gestured to a spot in front of him. Agent Todd bowed her head and obeyed, unlike Jimmy who was new to this family dynamic, she resigned herself to punishment and did not protest because she knew it was inevitable.

“Why are you being punished?” The gray-haired man asked.

“Because I was in a fight and teased Tony,” the girl whispered.

“Well done,” praised the man and pulled the girl into his lap. Gibbs always punished his girls only on their knees, because he believed that this would make it easier for his little daughters. And the position of the boys depended on their behavior and misconduct. Caitlyn's pants were pulled down to her knees and thirty painful slaps were applied to her underwear. Kate always tried to withstand punishment as quietly as possible, but in the end she broke down, like Palmer. When it was the turn of the comb, the girl was already crying from pain in her buttocks. Gibbs leaned his girl forward and delivered fifteen hard punches to the poor little ass in front of him.

“Shhh, baby, it's over,” he gently pulled his pants on his sore butt and sat the girl on his knees, began to calm down, ”you are great.”

He hugged her as much as necessary until he calmed down and pulled away.

“Mom wants me to take the three of you out to dinner,” he kissed her forehead tenderly and ruffled her hair.

“She will probably be unhappy,” a young girl quietly whispers, sitting on the lap of her father’s figure.

“Yes, definitely, but I think she’ll cook your favorite dishes to comfort you a little,” the senior agent says affectionately and hugs his eldest daughter for the last time, “go wash and see yourself in order. Then go downstairs to Ducky and stand with your nose in the corner.”

“But Ducky will probably be giving a long and tedious lecture,” Kate complains to Jethro.

“His right, baby. Now or call your brother.”

A young girl leaves the room and looks sadly at Tony. He gently hugs her and smiles encouragingly. She nods and goes to the bathroom to wash up. And DiNozzo enters the torture room and approaches Gibbs without prompting.

“Why are we here, kid?” The man asks sternly.

“I pushed Jimmy and Kate into the water and got into a fight,” Tony whispers.

“Right,” the boss reaches out to grab Tony's wrist, but then jumps a good half meter.

“Boss, please, not so,” the junior agent looks pleadingly at the older man, “you can over the table.”

“No, Tony.” Gibbs rolls his eyes at the boy's attempts to get rid of the punishment. The kid has always been the king of drama “I told Jimmy this and I will tell you. Child misconduct, child punishment. So shouldn't it be delayed or should I start counting?” Jethro asked and raised an eyebrow. Tony shook his head because he remembered the last time his "daddy" counted and let the man put him in the boss's lap.

“Boss,” the boy whined and blushed when his pants were down to his knees.

“Small children who do not obey their elders are not allowed to take off their clothes themselves. Be grateful that I took the boxers off you,” Gibbs said sternly and began to slap the child’s defenseless butt on his lap.

After forty hard spanks, Tony was still holding on, every time he convinced himself that he shouldn't cry or scream when he was punished. But for some reason his executors convinced him of this every time. The older man stopped to pick up the hated hairbrush. After another twenty spanks, the well-punished boy with a red bottom on his lap cried loudly as he was gently soothed.

After the boy quieted down, Jethro pulled his trousers over his poor ass and put him in an upright position to wrap him in a tight and gentle embrace.

“Shh, my little one. Well done,” Gibbs whispers in his ear. Almost all of his children wondered how he could be so gentle, while sometimes he could be a real bastard.

“My wife wants to see you at dinner. She believes that you should come more often, because she is sure that you do not eat normal food, anywhere except in our house,” gently strokes Jethro his sandy hair.

“It is not true. Hey!” screamed the young man when he was again slapped on the sick bottom, “For what?”

“For lying,” the older man says softly and squeezes his neck soothingly. The boy hugs his "father" a little more, “when you calm down, you will go wash, and then to Daki. I think he'll want to tell you that you shouldn't push your brother and sister into cold water at the end of autumn. And you will stand in the corner without protest and listen to what he has to say.”

“This isn't fair,” Tony whispers into the gray-haired man's chest.

“Did you say something?” Asked the sly fox and raised his hand, ostensibly for another blow.

“No, I didn't say anything,” the boy covers the rear and runs out of the interrogation room as if scalded. Gibbs only smiles fondly at this.

**In the dissecting room**

Forty minutes later, Jethro headed to the morgue to pick up his intruders and take them to dinner. The man chuckled when he saw three children with their heads lowered in the corner, and Dr. Mallard groaned about the possibility of catching the flu or pneumonia after swimming in icy water.

“Hey, kids, you can go,” all three turned around and with obvious relief approached the boss, “get ready. I want you three at my car in ten minutes.”

All three rushed to the door to collect their belongings. The two older men only laughed softly at the zeal of their children.

“Looks you did a good job, Jethro,” the doctor said, and patted his old friend on the shoulder.

“You too, Duck,” the gray-haired man could not help smiling.

**At Gibbs House**

As soon as the young people entered the house, Kelly attacked them. The little girl chirped happily about how she had spent the day and how much she missed her brothers and sister.

“I missed you guys so much,” the girl said cheerfully, hanging around Tony's neck. He only grabbed her more conveniently and held her to him “What have you done?” The girl whispered in her brother's ear.

“Something's not very good, but it's okay now,” Tony assured her, but seeing that Kelly clearly didn't like his answer, he whispered as quietly as possible, “I'll tell you later.”

Then Shannon came out of the kitchen. She hugged her little villains in turn and gave each one a resounding slap on the ass. Kelly giggled, and the rest of the kids lost their well-poured butts.

“Don't do that again. And now briskly wash your hands and at the table. And don't look at me like that. Sitting on sick bottom is part of the punishment,” the red-haired woman commanded and smiled tenderly at her husband as all four rushed to the bathroom. Because they knew that it was better not to argue with "mom".

The rest of the evening went well. They ate Shannon's delicious homemade food and ice cream, although Gibbs said they didn't deserve dessert for their behavior, Mrs. Gibbs was able to persuade her husband to indulge, chatted a lot and Tony even talked everyone into watching movies. All the happy ones went home and went to bed. If these three only knew what awaits them tomorrow.


End file.
